


Pregnant Sex

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [85]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompted on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Pregnant Sex

  
7-26-15  
Prompt: Pregnant Sex  
Pairing: DaiSuga  
Rating: Mature  
  
    Until the day Suga had come bounding up to him with a face-splitting grin and a positive pregnancy test, Daichi had never understood what people meant when they said that pregnant Omegas glowed. Now, of course, he would kick himself for the thought.  
  
    His mate made such a picture, curled in their bed with sheets and blankets wrapped artfully around him and the spring sunlight painting in broad stripes across his shoulders. Suga had one hand curled near his cheek, the other tangled in Daichi's shirt. He was making soft noises in his sleep, humming and purring at whatever filled his dreams.  
  
    Daichi smiled and ran his fingers through Suga's hair, releasing a cloud of scent. Suga had always smelled good, but now it was like nothing he had imagined. Not only did he smell like honeydew and rain like normal, but now he smelled like babies and happiness and Daichi. It was all too easy to tell whose child he was carrying, and Daichi was more in love with him than ever.  
  
    "Koushi," he whispered, moving his fingers to stroke along Suga's cheek. "Koushi it's morning."   
  
    "Five more hours," mumbled Suga, snuggling into his pillow. Daichi laughed, and the corners of Suga's lips tugged upward.  
  
    "Careful," Daichi warned. "You're getting lazy in your old age." Suga's smile disappeared at that and he cracked open an eye to glare at Daichi.  
  
    "That was simply uncalled-for," he said. "I'm moving in with Noya."  
  
    "I'll tell Asahi not to let you," Daichi warned. Suga rolled his eyes.  
  
    "Asahi's more scared of me than you," he answered. He stretched his arms and legs out with a sigh. "As it should be." Suga pushed himself to sit against the headboard, folding his hands across his belly. Daichi leaned in to layer his hand on top, nosing at the scent glands under Suga's jaw.  
  
    "Good morning, my love," Daichi whispered.  
  
    "Morning," Suga hummed, freeing one of his hands to tangle in Daichi's hair. "Fuck me?"  
  
    Daichi fell backward, sputtering. "S-Suga!" he cried. Suga pouted up at him.  
  
    "Please?" he prodded.  
  
    "But-" Daichi's mind was whirlling. "But, the baby!" he protested. Suga rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a huff.  
  
    "The baby will like it," he said. "It'll probably rock him to sleep."  
  
    "But- but won't I hurt him?" Daichi asked. Suga's expression softened and he reached out to cup Daichi's cheek.  
  
    "No, I promise," he said. "Pleanty of pregnant Omegas have sex and their babies turn out fine." He leaned forward, the light in his eyes turning hard. "I have been outrageously horny for the past five months, Sawamura. If you keep refusing me I will have to take drastic measures." Daichi watched him with nervous eyes.  
  
    "I'm kind of afraid of you right now," he admitted.  
  
    "Good."  
  
    Daichi swallowed hard, following the pressure of Suga's hand as the Omega guiding him to lay flat on the bed.  
  
    "Don't look so worried," Suga teased. "I promise it's nothing you haven't done before." Despite himself Daichi could feel his cheeks heating as he stared up at Suga. "I'll be gentle with you."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
